Sadie's Quest
by Banana Luvs Myths
Summary: Sadie get a dream telling her to go after something that could save the world. got Sabunis,Salt and hopefully some Zarter. not good at summaries!
1. Sadie:chapter 1

**hi im banana! im new to this so some of my chapters may be small but ill try to improve them. I some times write at school when im bored(which is most of the time).ill update asap.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Do you know how you want to look good in front of people; you don't stand a chance being a Ba.

You look like poultry; you've got a chicken body with your normal head.

Anyway I was travelling to the Duat to the Underworld.

It looked the same from when I last visited, Osiris (who was my dad Julius Kane) was sitting on his black throne, he was looking as blue as ever.

Anubis was looking hot as usual with his chest bare, and was wearing a heavy neck piece.

Ammit the devourer was sleeping in his usual place murmuring.

The scales of life were fixed, as one of the scales held the feather of truth, the other on was for the hearts.

"Sadie, Walt will die in about one months' time, we did everything we could but it's not enough. We're telling you this because Walt has something to do with Ra's awakening, we don't have the cure but Isis wants to see you," my dad spilled.

I nodded in agreement, we brought back Ra two months ago, but unfortunately he was still old and silly, when he woke he kept saying "I like zebras" & "weasels are sick". Zebras meaning Zia Rashid, weasels meaning Walt Stone.

"Sadie, be careful Isis is still a bit annoyed with you for losing her son the throne," Anubis warned me. I heard the worry in his voice; it made me want to melt.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden the scene changed so I was in the hall of the gods, there were loads of thrones but only one of them was occupied.<p>

Isis got out of her throne with ease.

Her throne was golden with wings which was one of her symbols.

"Hello Sadie" Isis said with no expression.

"Hi Isis, my dad said you wanted to talk to me so what is it?" I questioned.

"Yes, I decided to tell your friends Liz and Emma, they now know the clue of getting the scroll for the curse of king Tut, we want to make it difficult for you."

"Oh please you're just grumpy with me because I lost your son's throne."

"You bite your tongue. I'm over it, I don't hold grudges."

"If you say so," I grumbled, knowing not to get on her bad side even though I knew she was still mad.

"Oh and another thing people can't know what are you doing and where you are going, unless absolute necessary."

"What! Why?" I didn't care if I was wining because Isis was being the childish one.

"Because, too much people involved and the harder to find the cure."

I grumbled a bit and gave in "fine I'll go as soon as I wake up."

"Great thanks Sadie," and with that my ba returned to my body.

* * *

><p><strong>I've redone it! thanks to booksonclouds for helping me :) if you say there's a problem please notify me so i can change it!<strong>


	2. Sadie:chapter 2

**This one I've modified this on again sorry for the long updates but Im working on the 10th chappie as we speak/read :D**

**RR has finally posted the first chapter of the third book of the series, its called The Serpents Shadow the Address: w w w . D i s n e y . c o m / o f f i c i a l - s i t e s / k a n e - c h r o n i c l e s / i n d e x**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

When I woke up it was 4:27am in the morning.

I stayed in bed for a while longer mainly because I needed to think the other reason was because I was still trying to wake up, don't judge me I usually wake up at 10:00.

I was thinking of what obstacles laid in front of me, I was scared; if I was going to come back alive and most importantly if I was going to save Walt.

That last thought made a tear get through my left eye. I quickly shook the tear off and said to myself to get a grip; I was going to save Walt no matter what.

I got out of bed, by that time it was 4:41am, I sighed it was now or ever so I had a quick shower and got changed.

I got changed into cotton top, some cameo bottoms and my favourite combat boots.

I tied her hair into a high ponytail and packed my wand, my new staff because freak the griffin ate my last one, 8 bottles of water, 2 pairs of extra clothes and some other essentials like my iPod (which had over 300 songs), hair dye and excreta.

I left a note on my bed (that they didn't worry.) It read:

_Dear carter,_

_Going to look for something (it's a secret, sorry). Probably be away for a week, if not something has gone wrong. Please take care of everyone (especially Walt because of the curse)_

_Sadie _

My eyes glanced around my room, scared that I may never see it again but that wasn't going to stop me then nothing would.

I rushed quickly and quietly to the 21st Nome portal and prayed to every God I knew, that it wasn't on cool down.

Thank the gods it wasn't, I said the spell and gold hieroglyphics shined above it and a portal opened (or as I liked to call it a death trap because of the thing that happened if done wrong), I stepped inside the swirling sand portal and of I went to England.


	3. Carter:chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I woke up of the sound of my alarm clock; it was like a drill to my ears!

I yawned and groaned, it was time for teaching people and banishing penguins.

What a fun-filled day!

Now let me tell you about my bedroom, it's got its own kitchen, en suite and balcony like everyone else's but mine has it's got a bookshelf full of books my dad wrote, a desk with a laptop, and tons of posters of Egyptian pharaohs.

I got changed into a plain white t-shirt, worn out jeans and some Nike trainers.

I got my horn out, walked into the hallway and blew it so everyone would wake up.

As soon as everyone was up, I went downstairs to the balcony to eat breakfast.

"Alright guys-" I announced before I was interrupted.

"Sadie isn't here yet Carter," Felix informed, I scanned the table to find that Felix was right, she wasn't at the table.

"If she's got earplugs in, I swear..." I decided to not finish the threat because I figured the young one didn't want to hear it, (not because I didn't know!)

I went to the girls' dorms and knocked on the door, no reply, so I knocked again, still no reply, so I went in, to find a note.

I read the note and went downstairs to tell everyone she was not here.

I asked if anyone knew where she was, but no one knew.

I decided to call Uncle Amos to see if he knew.

"I'm sure Sadie's fine, you know she's a tough one, and if she died you would be informed," Amos spoke through the phone.

"I know but what if something happened, I'd never forgive myself." I even shocked myself when I said that, but it was true.

"Is that Carter Kane caring about his sister, don't worry I'll ask Zia to take her spot until she come back."

I swear my heart skipped a beat when he said Zia was coming.

"Um, ok thanks; please if you get any news from her please tell me."

"Will do, bye Carter."

"Bye Uncle Amos."

I hung up and sighed, what was I going to do.

I went to the table to tell everyone that Zia was coming and all the girls giggled and started whispering.

All the boy wished me luck and got ready for lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it.<strong>


	4. Sadie:chapter 4

**sorry for taking so long, every time I read this chapter I felt if something was missing so I changed it. This is a long chapter. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I used the portal to Cleopatra's needle and took a chance to mourn about my mum's death, all of a sudden a hand reached for my shoulder.

"Now's not the time to mourn Lady Kane," the mysterious hand said, as soon as the person said "lady Kane" I knew it was Anubis.

I turned around to find Anubis wearing his black ripped skinny jeans, some black sneakers, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"If you want I will help you," Anubis acquired.

That caught me by surprise; I mean it would get you too, if a hot god offered to help you find your boy-crazed friends.

"Why would you help me find my friends?"

Anubis gave me a full-on smile "consider it a friend in need," he said sarcastically, bowing down.

"Um, Okay, but be willing to lose your sanity," I said chuckling, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"If I remember correctly, you owe me two! I made a ceremony for you! The closing of the mouth, remember,"

"Oh yeah, anyway lets go."

We started walking to Liz's house, but on the way we got bored so we started playing 20 questions.

"Okay, what's your favourite drink?" Anubis asked

"Um... Ribena, it's a quite strong blackcurrant drink. Hmm who's your most favourite god, not including yourself?"

"You make me sound like I have a huge ego. My favourite god would have to be Osiris since he was the nicest to me. If you had to kiss a God which one would it be? Oh and you can't pick your dad!"** (A/N: I bet you saw that coming :D)**

"Okay, one: what kind of question is that? Two: why not my dad,"

"Well you said I could ask any question and he's your dad so he doesn't count."

"You're a mean dog. If I had to kiss any god it would be... Oh look we're at Liz's house," I said trying to change the subject.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say or accuse me which was good.

"I'll answer that question later, oh and brace yourself, for my friends," I said, trying to cover up the relief in my voice by laughing.

"Okay," he said standing up straighter while I rang the doorbell.

Mrs Wheat opened the door, looking at me and eying Anubis.

"Hi Mrs Wheat, is Liz in?" I questioned.

"No she's in town with Emma, I didn't know you were in England Sadie, and who's this?"

"Oh this is Andrew," pointed to a not amused Anubis "he's from America, and I'm sorry I didn't come, but my uncle didn't allow it because he needed my help to get on my grandparents good side," I had to admit that was a good lie.

"Oh it's alright; I know how your grandparents are towards your dad and his part of the family," she spoke with sympathy.

"Yeah, see you soon Mrs Wheat."

"It was pleasure to meet you Mrs Wheat," Anubis said, shaking her hand, I'm surprised he knows any manners because he was in the underworld for aeons.

As soon as Mrs Wheat closed the door I realized Anubis smiled "now we can finish the 20 questions game."

Dammit, I completely forgot about that, oh well this is as good time as any to say I like him, I thought.

"Fine, if I had to kiss any god, I guess it would be you," I said sighing.

Anubis chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Yeh, yeh don't let it come to your head, let's go to town." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it and thanks to MelRose520 for the boost of cofdince along with the people who pressed story alerts. :D<strong>


	5. Carter:chapter 5

**Here is another chapter peeps. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone whos supported me and can i say you guys are better at reading than any of my classmates ;)**

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

I'd like to say I handled the news well – well on the outside- In the inside I was freaking out:

_Damn, I need to get ready for Zia, which includes Hair, clothes, house and trainees._

_Ok Carter just calm down because if Sadie saw me like this she would probably die of laughter, I know, I'll ask Jaz to help me and maybe Walt can tell everyone to be on their best behaviour, yeh I'll do that._

I quickly rushed to Walt's room and banged on the door (I can't help if I'm nervous), when he opened the door he said "Dude what gives," I could tell I just woke him up from his afternoon nap and I could also tell he saw my expression and sighed "Carter you need to calm down, she's not coming till noon tomorrow."

"I know but I really want to make a good impression and having 20 people running around screaming is not the way to go… I think."

"Okay, first of all, some of us aren't kids we don't run around screaming; die, die! Second ask Jaz for pointers I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks man, wish me luck," and with that I pegged it to the girl dormitories weaving in and out of people.

I quickly barged straight into Jaz's room to find her reading a book about a skeleton detective and a phone in her hands.

"Hey, Carter, so you need some pointer with Zia, I'll be happy to help."

"How did you… know?"

"Walt texted me, he said you might come in without knocking and he was right," then she started to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, just help me with my Zia problem, did I forget to mention she's coming tomorrow."

"It won't take me long to tell you what and what not to do, or you calling me a bad teacher?"

"No, I'm saying I'm a bad pupil when it comes to girls, you could even ask Sadie if she was here."

"Ahh, well let's get started…"She started to rub her hand and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long...<strong>


	6. Sadie:Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter :D Yey!**

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

When we got to down Anubis asked me where they would be and I had a pretty good idea where.

When we got to the sweet shop we found Liz and Emma pigging out on flyers.

I snuck behind them and shouted "hey guys!" I swear that if they jumped 1cm higher they would have hit their heads on the ceiling

Me and Anubis started laughing like there was no tomorrow, while Liz and Emma scowled at us.

When we finally stopped laughing I got a proper look at Liz and Emma, they looked the same but a bit taller.

Emma was wearing normal glasses, spiky hair and a crazy outfit which included some incredibly high heels!

Liz however was a lot more sensible with a turquoise tank top, washed out jeans and trainers.

"Hi guys, how's school been?"

Both Emma and Liz started mumbling and shaking, so I sighed and dragged them away from Anubis.

Typical, after I dragged them away they started making sense, "Oh great, thanks for asking and she said to me 'you continue your quest with...'" Liz said.

"'...Zia Rashid's knowledge on where the temple is.' That's what the cranky lady said," Emma said and I couldn't help but to stifle a giggle.

"You do know you just called the queen of the gods cranky," I teased "and I use to host her so she might have heard that."

They exchanged glances and said "uh huh, we can tell when you're lying, we know you to well."

I shrugged, said bye to the girl and started to drag Anubis to the museum because I needed a portal to the 1st Nome.

I told Anubis what Isis said and you could see the tiny gears working in his head.

"It is possible that Zia knows where the temple is and you need Zia to take you there," he suggested.

I was about to reply when I saw Sam and his gang, Sam was idiot who made a rumour that we were going out in year 6, I got my revenge, of course, but I still hated him.

I whispered to Anubis "just follow my lead and try not to punch anyone," the poor guy looked confused.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend, little miss sarcastic and a random emo," Sam said.

"Wow almost every word in that sentence was wrong, oh well, it was better than last time I talked to you," I responded.

I heard some people snicker and saw Sam's smile falter.

"Because if I remember rightly you made that rumour up to feel good about yourself, and my boyfriend is not an emo!"

As soon as I said that I felt a blush coming on, Anubis raised an eyebrow and was blushing.

"I don't believe you, you have to kiss him," just my luck, I saw Anubis's ears prick up, which I thought was quite cute.

"I don't have to prove myself to you so why don't you just bugger off!"

"Got something to hid Candy Kane."

I don't know if I've told you but I hate that nickname "I've got nothing to hid," and with that I grabbed his neck, placed my lips to his and I must say it was quite nice.

When I pulled away, a very funny sight stood before me, Sam and his gang looked like fish with their mouths opening closing and wide eyes, and Anubis's eyebrows were so high I'm surprised they didn't jump off and start to tap dance so I took that as a time to smirk.

I grabbed Anubis's hand and stormed off to the museum "Sorry about that but some times Sam drives me to the extreme," but then my cheeks decided now was the best time to blush, so they did exactly that, they were burning hot.

I sighed and went inside the building to fine a artefact big enough for a portal.

We foubd a sphinx, I made sure no one was around and summoned a portal to the 1st Nome.

"Well bye, thanks for the help, really," I said, smiling gratefully, he smiled in reply and my head suddenly went back to Memphis, Tennessee when Thoth said that Anubis rarely smiled and if he did it was only once a millennia, well I can now confirm that's not true.

I kissed him on the cheek and quickly walked into the portal before he commented on it.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a sweet shop but its closed down because the owner is having a baby, R.I.P Sweet Stuff, but I love babies so im all right :D<strong>


	7. Sadie:Chapter 7

**Hola People heres the next Chapter.**

**If you hate the story don't blame me blame my messed up brain although it would probably tell you to get lost and finish eating it's mash potato. :D**

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

When I arrived at the 1st Nome I decided to get a headscarf so I didn't attract attention, I don't mean to be a snob but I was the most powerful magicians' niece.

So I went to the nearest stall and brought a sapphire blue headscarf which I must say looked good on me.

I looked just like my mum.

I walked to the throne room, but of course I got distracted because of the Hall Of The Ages.

In one of the picture I saw Set and Horus fighting for the throne, I was about to touch the picture when I saw a familiar, friendly voice speak.

"Sadie what are you doing here?" he questioned.

I turned around, only to be face to face with Uncle Amos in a nice crisp brown suit, he was also holding a purple suitcase like he was going on holiday, unfortunately for him purple wasn't his colour.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again "I was just about to give Zia her suitcase so she could take your place in teaching the trainees," Oh so the suitcase was Zia's, phew.

"I need to speak with Zia, but the gods said I can't tell anyone unless absolutely necessary, sorry," I replied hoarsely.

"Okay I get her now," he sighed and walked off.

Before he got out of my sight I said "wait, no pressuring, no asking questions are you alright?"

He laughed which meant he was fine "I'm fine, but you seem serious about this and I can't interfere, just promise you'll be safe and don't act rashly,"

"I can't promise you any of that but I try my best," he smiled and walked off to get Zia.

* * *

><p>I stood there for what felt like hours, but it was only around 5 minutes.<p>

Anyway when Zia came she was wearing her usual attire; a long, white linen top with gold rimmed at the hem, white boot-cut trousers, and Arabic slippers.

Her eyes were like molten gold swirling around in her eyes, kohl rimmed them which made them stand out more and I felt a little intimidated even though they were filled with curiosity than hatred.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," she announced, the temptation to roll my eyes were great but I managed to win the battle against my eyes.

"Yeah, could you do me a favour, could you take me to the old temples of Amun-Ra please, and it's a life or death matter before you ask?"

Her eyes knitted into a frown "I don't understand why you would want to know where that old place is? Your brother is worried about you," she stated, thanks Zia now I'm even more depressed.

I sighed and told Zia my situation, when I was finished her eyes were bigger than the moon. "Wow that's something, and I'm guessing I can't tell Carter?" she said with a glum expression.

"No, so can you help me?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah I still got a couple of minutes to create a portal over there," she announced, with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Would you like some more mash Mr Brain<strong>

**Brain: Yes please! Which reminds me you have science homework to do**

**Me: Oh yeah stupid school, Hang on a minute did you remember that. Yey were not as screwed up as I thought we were**

**Brain: Yeah don't let it go to your head**

**Me: Um you are my head its already there, oh we are as silly as I thought. Oh well if we weren't I**** wouldn't be Alannah now would I**

**Brain: No, now go do your homework before I get excited and start jumping up and down**

**Me: Right, Homework, what lesson was it again?**

**Brain: *face-palms*Just go please, your confusing me**


	8. Sadie: Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but last week I got 8 homework's and unfortunly one of them was an assessment which was 3 pages long, I Hate R.E!**

**I also can inform I got my report card this friday...**

**Lets just say my ICT Teacher called me a boy and my music Teacher spelt my name wrong she spelt it Allanah when its Alannah :(**

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

When Zia created a portal I had to say bye to her, we weren't best of friends, especially when she was a _Shabti, _but after the whole third hotel room thing we got to know each other pretty well.

I waved bye to Zia and stepped through the portal, unlucky for me I completely forgot to land on my feet so I ended up landing on my butt.

I searched around the place the portal placed me and all I saw was sand, sand and more sand, there's a shock.

The sun was shining so bright that if a single ant would be stupid enough to be here, that ant would be burnt to a crisp.

A bead of sweat dramatically rolled down my face, I've only been here a few seconds and I'm boiling, but that maybe the fact I'm not use to that much heat, I did grow up in England after all, so I was use to the cold not warmth.

I sighed to myself; this probably was as close as she could get making a portal.

I decided to walk up a sand dune, to see if I could see anything in the distance, and with some very rare luck us Kanes don't have, I found some fallen ruins that had crumbling pillars and a caved in roof, in all fairness if you looked at it carefully it looked a lot like a temple.

I decided to get a closer look at the temple but it was so far away and I probably couldn't make it half way without collapsing in exhaustion.

I finally decided to wait till night fall to move, after all it would be cooler and I could use the darkness to my advantages if anything was lurking in there.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter I'll admit it, but I will get the next Chapter done quickly, It's also in Carter's POV.<strong>

**Another reason this took so long is the fact that Im writing another story but I want it done before I post it because otherwise it will take me ages to finish.**

**Its about The Kane Characters Being Pirates instead of Magicians. :D**


	9. Carter: Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys and it didn't take me that long to do, YEAH! but that might be the fact I had no homework or school today thanks for teachers going on strike :D**

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

All I can say is that I'm ecstatic to Zia again; I mean I brushed my hair for Horus's sake and I never do that!

I was feeling rather panicky about what I was going to wear today; I mean should I go for Casual Kid, casual being as normal as teaching people magic or Neat Nerd, as Sadie would call it.

If only Sadie were here to help me.

I decided to go for Casual Kid and put on some combat trousers, a top that said _be the best you can be_ and Egyptian style slippers, all cotton of course.

I walked downstairs into the Great Room and bumped into Sean who was on an iPad.

"Do you think this would be alright for when Zia gets here?" I asked, gesturing to my outfit.

Sean chuckled and nodded "Yeah, loosen up a bit and you'll be fine," he said in a thick Irish accent, reassuring me completely.

About to say thank when I heard a girl Scream, something about flippers.

To be quite honest I was waiting for something about penguins to pop up, literally.

Me and Sean both shared a look, sighed and rushed into the library to find a grinning Felix, a jumpy Zia and a sunburnt penguin eating Zia's arm.

Felix was grin would have made the Cheshire cat out of Alice of Wonderland jealous, Zia was jumping up and down screaming about penguins and fire elementals not mixing but the penguin begged to differ because it seemed to enjoy gnawing Zia's arm off.

My cheerful smile faded into a very stern frown.

So far I'm not doing that well.

* * *

><p>After we'd (me and Sean) pried the penguin off Zia's arm, told Felix off and got Jaz to speed the healing of the arm which had bite marks, me and Zia were sitting on the balcony drinking <em>Sahlab.<em>

There was that scary silence thing going on and Zia was fidgeting quietly in her chair.

"So… how's the 1st Nome any news going around," I said trying to make small talk to her.

She took a deep breath "Not really, but I did find something out, your sister came asked me if I knew where something was."

I was immediately interested "What did she say?" I questioned leaning forward on my chair but of course I leaned to forward and ended up falling off and spilling my _Sahlab _all over myself.

She chuckled and I couldn't stop thinking how cute it was.

"She said the Gods wanted her to do something and that she couldn't tell anyone about it. I'm not going tell you where she is, so don't get your hopes up," she said with a glare which could have made me pee my pants.

I decided to drop the subject and talk about lessons tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Can people tell me if you're already listening to Christmas song already 'cause I am ;)<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	10. Sadie: Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I could blame it on the fact that I've moved house, I've had writers block or just been too busy with other things to write but here is my longest chapter yet :)**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

When it was nightfall I had devoured a packet of Ready Salted crisps (Chips for you people in the USA) and had drank 2 litres of warm water, and to tell the truth I'm pretty sure I saw a mirage.

But all that waiting hadn't of been in vain; I saw a man wearing priest robes, looking miserable, riding on camel-back (Shudder) enter the temple and then come out happy, like his spirit had been lifted.

It was finally time for my plan to into action.

I sneaked down the sand dune and into the temple, being careful not to make any sudden movements to alert someone I'm here.

Going through the halls was like labyrinth and every time I came across a dead end I got more and more frustrated, this place was insane!

_I must be close by now, _I thought, I had been walking for half-an-hour and still no luck finding the room I was after.

I heard footsteps and chattering coming up from behind me and I panicked, if I got caught wondering around all my effort would be for nothing and I'm certainly not going to let that happen!

Before I had more time to think of a plan I went left into a little passage that looked like it was going on forever.

I immediately got curious of where it could lead and my feet unconsciously started to move forward, deeper into this little path.

Because of all experience you learn to trust your instincts and right now my instincts were telling me to move forward, to see where it leads to.

I shuffled forward a bit knowing full well that I could waste time searching for the cure, but I just couldn't help it.

After what felt like hours of walking the passage way finally came to a halt, it lead to a small, square room with solid gold walls which had hieroglyphics etched on and a single stone podium in the middle of the room which had a papyrus scroll placed on top.

I looked around, skimming the hieroglyphics for and curses and enchantments, and I found none of the sort but I was still not convinced that there wasn't any protection.

It took me 5 minutes to get my staff from Duat, how Carter does it so easily I do not know, and I was exhausted but I couldn't rest now, I did a detection spell which would detect any security measure in the area and make them visible to the naked eye, but that made me even more tired.

It turns out that the priests were very confident that no one would dare come and try to steal the scroll because there was no security whatsoever.

I still took precaution though, stepping slowly and lightly to the scroll and twisting my head every so often to see if anyone was coming, I was getting kind of dizzy spinning my head like that.

When I reached the podium I slowly lifted the scroll, half expecting to see a massive boulder rolling my way or a trap door leading me too a lake full of crocodiles…But nothing.

I didn't know why I was questioning, I mean I was glad that there were no traps that could kill me instantly but something wasn't right.

I uncurled the scroll wanting to know if it was the real scroll and not a decoy but when I did an ear-splitting alarm went off.

I looked at the scroll and saw in the top left corner an arm, lion, arm, mouth and an owl which meant ALARM, they were glowing faintly and I knew that opening that scroll had set of the alarms.

I also knew that this would be the first place they'd look so I quickly sprinted out of the room and followed the long narrow passage way before they trapped me.

* * *

><p>Now I understood why there was so many passage ways in this temple, so it made it harder for the thief to escape, trust me it was hard, I had to hide several times from priests and once I nearly fell off a ledge into floor of spikes.<p>

While I was running one priest actually saw me and tried to catch me, but I was a quick runner, and the fact I was running for my life gave me some adrenaline, so he wasn't able to catch up, I murmured a sleeping spell and the man dropped to the floor fast asleep.

I finally managed to get out of that hell hole after remembering a passage I went through to get in.

When I got to the entrance there were guards everywhere and I had to distract them with the Ha-di spell, than put them asleep when they had their guards down to escape.

As soon as I was out of sight I came across another problem.

How was I going to get back home?

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da see you when I next update.<strong>


	11. Sadie: Chapter 11

**Hiya Peeps, I'm pretty sure most of you have read The Serpents Shadow, that was all I could think about the entire day it was out! So here is another chapter of Sadie's Quest**

S

A

D

I

E

Great.

Stuck in the middle of the desert with no clue on how to get back to a little something called civilization, there's some of that Kane luck for you.

Sighing, I sat down and put my head in my hands, I wondered if Walt was okay, surely he has only some days left.

_Sadie?_

**Anubis?**

_What are you doing sitting in the middle of Set's desert looking sorry for yourself?_

**Shut it Dog Boy, if you haven't noticed I have nothing better to do since I'm stuck here!**

_Well why didn't you just say you were stuck? _

As soon as he sent that message in my head the dry sand surrounding me and a black swirling vortex started to appear in front of me.

**I didn't know you could make a portal in front of me when you're not even here Dog Boy?** I thought with my face buried into a confused frown.

_Well you'd be surprised of what we gods can do._

That Cocky, arrogant, insanely cute, insufferable dog really knows how to push my buttons sometimes…

As soon as I thought/said that the prince of dogs stepped out himself with (cute) small smile gracing those tempting lips of his.

He mocked bowed, with more hyperbole than necessary might I add, and said "shall we get going my lady."

Yeah he got a punch and a growl that could have rivalled his own for that comment, but that only of seemed to broaden that grin of his.

I reluctantly took his soft hand, with a glare of course, and together we walked through the portal

**Sorry for taking so long it's just that I went on holiday for two week to**_** Egypt! **_**And I went to Luxor for the day, went to Karnak Temple, rode across the River Nile and went to The Valley of the Kings. King Tut's feet were TINY! But to be honest I was to focused on the fan to care… :) it was worth it considering we had to wake up at 4 in the morning and spend 4 hours to Luxor and back. The book cover is a picture I've taken and I've got a lot more :).**


End file.
